


drabbles

by liamnoel



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Liam on his knees, M/M, Sibling Incest, can take place anytime you want but definitely pre-oasis, just short little things, mischief and antics, reuploaded from lj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamnoel/pseuds/liamnoel
Summary: A couple of Liam/Noel drabbles.1989-ish





	1. snow

**Author's Note:**

> reuploading all my stories to here because livejournal is owned by russia now or something and i'm not taking a chance on that

It wasn’t meant for him. Noel swore on his life, it wasn’t meant for him, even as he laughed, only serving to agitate Liam more and more by the second.  
  
“Look – Liam, look, it was meant for ‘im, not you–” Noel tried in vain to gesture towards his friend’s back as he walked away, but his brother couldn’t be bothered to listen. His eyes burn into Noel’s. The remnants of the snowball linger in his eyebrows.  
  
Suddenly, without really registering that it was happening (maybe, though he’d never really admit it, a bit fucking carried away by the younger boy’s eyes), Noel felt his head hit the ground, slightly cushioned by snow but just barely. As soon as he realized where he was, though, his hands were up, swinging at Liam as though his life depended on it. And he could swear his brother was smiling as he swung back. Their efforts were fruitless, fists doing nothing but knocking against each other, each touch of skin like nails on a chalkboard. Noel, feeling a bit sick of it, took Liam’s shoulder and sat up a bit, intending to push him over and give himself the upper hand.  
  
And then he felt Liam against his hip. A soft groan slipped from the kid’s mouth, his cheeks bright red and eyelashes covered in snowflakes.  
  
Noel could tell his brother was trying _really fucking hard_ not to shift an inch, terrified, frozen. His trousers were cold and wet from the snow and _oh, fuck_ , so were Noel’s own, his jumper and his fucking socks, too, cheers, Liam.  
  
The only thing on his mind was getting inside and getting those fucking clothes off. His– his _own_ clothes, right. Not Liam’s. Certainly not Liam’s.  
  
Of course, all sense is immediately lost when Liam fucking Gallagher corners you in your bedroom and pulls your cold jumper off, drops to his knees.  
  
Bastard


	2. half past three

_Why did you let him fucking drag you here, idiot?!_  
  
It’s been at least an hour since they left but Noel’s still cursing himself internally. _Come on_ , Liam’d said. Over and over. Wouldn’t let him get any fuckin’ sleep. _We’ll play football. I’ve got some more cigarettes and two bottles of Guinness. It’s nice out, Noely, I want to go_ outside _, Noely, let’s go for a walk please Noely please–_  
  
Anything to put himself out of the misery of listening to the kid he’d never be able to shut up.  
  
But now here they were, Cringle Park at half-past three in the morning and all they’d done was smoke five cigarettes each and down their Guinness sitting against a tree. Though he was dead tired, Noel had even suggested they get up and kick the ball around, but Liam _didn’t want to anymore_. In fact, the only time he’d done a thing with the ball the entire night was when he kicked it repeatedly into the legs of Noel’s bed until he finally relented into going with on his late-night adventure.  
  
Now Noel was nearly dozing off in the park and Liam wanted nothing but to sit here and become inebriated and every so often whistle deafeningly right into his older brother’s ear. Enough is enough.  
  
“Would you fuck off, please? For once?”  
  
“Nah, man. Can’t.”  
  
“Look, I’m fuckin’ tired an’ I don’t give a fuck if you aren’t, I’m going home.” Noel makes to stand up but is stopped with a suck to his earlobe that makes him shiver and a few words that make him positively shake.  
  
“I’ll suck you off right here.”  
  
“ _What?!”_  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I’m sorry– you’ll–”  
  
Liam rolls his eyes. “I’ll suck you off right here. Like I fuckin’ said. You’re being fuckin’ boring and I’m right tired of it.”  
  
Noel merely blinks. He can’t find words to explain to Liam just how _fucking odd_ he is.  
  
“And for all your fucking rudeness tonight I’m going to _let_ you fall asleep out here, right. ‘Cause we both know you will – I’m gonna let you fall asleep with your dick out, for all the little old ladies to find you here when they go for their morning stroll.”  
  
_Why did you let him fucking drag you here, idio–_  
  
“And I can see you through your trousers already, dickhead.” Liam’s especially observant tonight, it seems.  
  
Noel runs through his options in his mind. He can either go back home with Liam following him the whole way and spend all night awake listening to him bitch about this and that, _or_ he can take the free blowie from the boy with lips _made_ to suck cock and then fall asleep next to him. In silence.  
  
He doesn’t really have a choice, does he?  
  
All Noel can think afterwards is how there must be a God, ‘cause if there’s not, how could such an act exist that shuts up the loudest person alive – _and_ makes you come so hard you forget your own name?  
  
But his thoughts are fleeting, as they always seem to be when Liam’s around.  
  
"Get up, you lazy fuck, let's play football."


End file.
